csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Wiki:Policy/Creation Policies
These policies cover the creation of wiki content, including community content and fan-fiction. Changes to these policies should be proposed and discussed on the talk page. Article Policy *Article content must adhere to all other applicable Wiki policies, including rules regarding profanity and content quality. *Articles may only be created by registered contributors: All contributors must and sign into their account before creating content. *Article pages are to be managed by the person who created them, with some notable exceptions, such as articles that fall under the Sims category which are explicitly open for the community to edit. Aside from these exceptions, pages should not be edited without the creator's consent, unless the edit is minor or serves to correct policy violations. *All article content should be substantial (i.e. more than "stub-length") to warrant its own page(s). *Articles that are not substantial, written poorly, or abandoned by their owners, may be deleted after a reasonable period of time. Fanon Policy Fanon is any story, biography or description of any Sim, family, neighbourhood or feature which was not created by EA and/or Maxis and which does not appear in the games at the time of their release. C.Syde's Wiki has adopted special policies regarding creation of fanon, and has created a special Fanon Namespace, where fanon content shall be placed. The following rules apply to fanon content, and all users should familiarise themselves with the rules before creating any fanon. *Fanon content must adhere to all other applicable Wiki policies, including rules regarding profanity and content quality. *Fanon may only be created by registered contributors: All fanon contributors must and sign into their account before creating fanon content. *All fanon pages must have the prefix "Fanon:", such as Fanon:. This prefix automatically adds fanon content into the Fanon Namespace. *Fanon pages are to be managed by the person who created them. Fanon pages should not be edited without the creator's consent, unless the edit is minor or serves to correct policy violations. *All fanon content should be substantial (i.e. more than "stub-length") to warrant its own page(s). *Fanon that is not substantial, written poorly, or abandoned by its author, may be deleted after a reasonable period of time. *Bio pages for fanon Sims need some purpose for their creation. Bio pages typically should not be created unless the Sim is involved in a story or unless the Sim is referenced elsewhere in a user's fiction. *All fanon must be placed in the Fanon Namespace, to prevent confusion between fanon and actual game content (canon). Fanon pages created in the main namespace (i.e. lacking the 'Fanon:' prefix in the page name) will be moved to the correct namespace on the first and second incorrect placement, accompanied with an advisory notice or warning against placing Fanon in the namespace. Starting with the third incorrect placement, all fanon placed in the main namespace will be deleted, and its creator will be subject to a one-day block (which may escalate if needed). *A user may mark fanon content with a template if the fanon page does not meet quality criteria; a user may also remove this template. If the article is not improved, it will be deleted. Users who are currently working on fanon pages but whose pages may not yet be up to quality criteria may mark their pages with a template, notifying administrators and content moderators that the page is being worked on. If the page is not improved within a reasonable time, a user may mark the page with the template. *Users who have been blocked indefinitely will have their fanon deleted. If a user who is indefinitely blocked is ever unblocked, they can request that the fanon be undeleted.